


You are an astronaut. Describe your perfect day.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Thomas goes into space!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are an astronaut. Describe your perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“So the muggles want me to go into space with them?” Dean Thomas asked, confused.

“Well, they need someone with excellent veterinary skills to help with their newest experimental mission. And we want to get a wizard up there to do some research for us.” Theodore Knott explained. “You were the first person I thought of.”

“Me? But why?”

“You are an expert in mundane animals, aren't you?” Theodore smiled slightly. “Plus you're the only person in your field that will meet the strict physical standards the muggles have set.”

Dean nodded. “OK, but what research does the Department of Mysteries want me to do in space?”

Theodore frowned slightly. “That's classified.” He paused. “For now.”

Dean considered his options for a long moment. “Alright. I'm in.”

* * *

_May 25, 2008_

_The muggles seemed to like me. I know that the interview is really just a formality, but I think I did a good job. They might even have hired me if the Ministry didn't get involved. Theo says I'll hear from them in about a week then I'll start training. He says they can get me into the program, but I have to keep myself in it. So no slacking off. It's an intensive training program but I don't think it'll be too much of a problem._

 

_June 5, 2008_

_I have to go through about a million physical and mental tests before they start training me! And it all starts tomorrow. I doubt they'll find anything wrong with me. I'm physically fit and I don't think I've got any sort of mental defect. I guess they have to do this with everyone they think they might send into space. This is going to be a longer process than I originally thought, it seems._

 

_August 15, 2008_

_They're trying to kill me. I mean, 8 hours of classroom training followed by four hours of physical training? How does anyone survive this program? I haven't had a day off since I started and it doesn't look like I'll get one anytime soon. Theo assures me this is normal, but I'm not sure. I think the muggles suspect that I'm not who I say I am._

 

_November 1, 2008_

_The muggles say that training will start to ease up a little now that I've “caught up”. What does that mean? Was I somehow behind the rest of the trainees that started with me? I don't think so. But man, all that physical training they've put me through has really done something for me. I can't believe how great I look. I shouldn't have any trouble getting a date now. If I ever got a day off, that is._

 

_January 2, 2009_

_So much for getting to see my friends or family for the holidays. It's like Christmas doesn't even exist around here. I still haven't gotten a day off, though they keep saying I'll get one soon. My mom and siblings think I'm mad at them or something. And I haven't heard from Seamus in weeks. He better not forget about me! Theo says he's going to start teaching me about what the Department of Mysteries wants me to do for them this week. Yay! Not._

 

_April 17, 2009_

_I'm getting a day off! A week before we launch we all get one day to visit with our family. I can't wait. Mom says she's thrilled to be able to see me. And Seamus says he'll be there. Good to know that I can disappear for almost a year and people will still care about me._

 

_May 17, 2009_

_We've finally reached orbit around the moon. Today I will go for my first space walk. The other astronauts tell me it's something I'll never forget. We've all agreed that today is a day for fun and relaxation. Tomorrow we all get down to business. I'll have to start the unspeakables' experiments tonight. I wonder if anyone from the Department of Mysteries realized just how little sleep I'll be getting on this mission._

* * *

The air lock door opened slowly and Dean watched in awe as the earth was revealed to him inch by inch. The stars all around thee planet were twinkling merrily at him. The earth was breathtaking from Dean's vantage point and he suddenly wished he had his drawing supplies with him. This was something he would have to try to remember every detail of.

Once the door was fully open, Dean pushed himself off the wall and floated away from the spaceship. He turned to look at the moon. It was huge; much larger than he had expected. He almost felt like he could simply reach out and touch it. More stars twinkled in the distance and he thought he could just make out Mars in the distance.

Dean had only one truly coherent thought at that moment, “Amazing.”


End file.
